


Больше, чем кажется

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Куруму с трудом верила в то, что Гин помог ей ради её же блага.
Kudos: 1





	Больше, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556129) by FujiwaraMaiko. 



_«Теперь я наконец-то понял, что она имела в виду, когда говорила, что суккуб с разбитым сердцем — не больше тени от себя самого»_

_— Куруму…_

_— Я чувствую себя опустошённой. С моим сердцебиением происходит что-то странное. Тёмное и холодное. Я не могу нормально дышать. Мне так больно от того, что Цукуне предпочёл Моку… Я… кажется, я умираю!_

_Его руки обвились вокруг её хрупкого маленького тела, и его будто бы электрические прикосновения заставили её прекратить рыдать._

_— Ты такая глупая. Забудь уже о Цукуне. Просто забудь…_

_— Ги… Гин-сенпай…_

_«Идиотка! Какая же я идиотка!»_ — мысленно корила себя Куруму. И хоть всё произошло несколько часов назад, она не могла прекратить думать об этом, пусть и пыталась выбросить первые воспоминания из головы. Она отказывалась верить в то, что именно этот… _извращенец_ был тем, кто её утешал, а не Цукуне — человек, с которым ей было суждено быть вместе.

Или ей просто так казалось.

Как бы Куруму ни отрицала это, она _видела_ , как Цукуне признавался Моке в том, что хотел быть с ней и готов ради неё на всё. Куруму просила его не изучать технику человеческого преобразования, но Цукуне не слушал, потому что все его мысли были заняты спасением Моки от Акуа и Фейри Тейл.

_«Мока моя подруга, и она — что внутренняя, что внешняя — тоже не хотела, чтобы Цукуне подвергал себя такой опасности. Чертовски благородно…»_

Выбор едва не убил Цукуне, и, если бы не поцелуй Куруму, его уже не было бы в живых.

 _«Ну и кто из нас теперь благородный рыцарь?»_ — с горечью подумала Куруму. В конце концов, она отдала Цукуне всё, что могла (ну или почти всё), а он принял её как друга и лишь неловко улыбался, когда она пыталась показать ему свои чувства.

Так что, как бы ей ни хотелось, но правде в глаза рано или поздно пришлось бы посмотреть.

Цукуне практически в открытую сказал, что любит Моку.

Цукуне осилил технику человеческого преобразования ради того, чтобы спасти Моку и её сестру-предательницу.

А Гин-сенпай был единственным, кто успокаивал Куруму.

Гин-сенпай не оставлял Куруму до тех пор, пока её состояние не стабилизировалось.

Она с грохотом ударила кулаком по стене душевой кабины.

_«Я слишком доверилась ему. Наверняка он проделывал этот трюк с другими девчонками. Кроме того, ему ведь нравится Сан? Даже несмотря на то, что она на целых два года старше»_

Её рука скользнула вниз по стене, и вместе с этим Куруму ощутила укол беспокойства, ставший привычным за последнее время. Всё стало таким запутанным, что, казалось, могло прямо сейчас свести с ума.

Однако, будучи суккубом, она не могла не думать о том, что Гин-сенпай мог испытывать к ней какие-то чувства. Или просто заботился, как полагается верному другу.

_«Но заботливый друг не лапал бы свою подругу. Он положил бы ладонь на её плечо или приобнял за талию и позволил бы выплакаться. Он бы не схватил её за грудь и не стал бы упрямо успокаивать»_

Куруму отключила воду и вышла из душа. Она обмоталась полотенцем и, зайдя в спальню, увидела на кровати свою недавно постиранную одежду на той стороне, где утром лежал Гин, присматривая за ней.

Куруму хихикнула про себя. Вся ситуация тем утром была довольно забавной, хотя… уж слишком походила на хорошо спланированный розыгрыш.

Куруму надела трусики и зелёную плиссированную юбку. Как только она собралась надеть оставшуюся одежду, за дверью послышалось: «Сейчас спрошу у неё!»

— Куруму! Как… — начал говорить Гин, пока не заметил, что суккуб стояла в комнате… без рубашки.

— ГИНЭЙ! — завопила она, поспешно прикрывая обнажённую грудь.

— Оу… стой! Подожди, Куруму, это недоразумение! — попытался оправдаться он, готовясь в худшем случае спасаться бегством через окно. Он получит травму, но это всяко лучше, чем умереть от руки Куруму. А это непременно произойдёт, если он останется здесь.

— Я прибью тебя, извращенец! — кричала Куруму, надевая рубашку и одновременно гоняясь за оборотнем, удлинив ногти, расправив крылья и прожигая Гина яростным взглядом.

 _«Я так и знала! Он просто хотел увидеть мою грудь! Я покажу ему, как связываться с суккубом!»_ — оглушительно проносилось в её голове.

Но ведь она должна была думать о Цукуне и Моке. Неужели Гин намеренно пытался отвлечь её? Впрочем, сейчас ему лучше продолжать убегать…


End file.
